


(Fuck A) Silver Lining

by KisakumaMustang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I'm Sorry, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Die, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Sirius Black is Proven Innocent, So Married, but not much i swear, little bit angst, the ministry actually does its fucking job, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisakumaMustang/pseuds/KisakumaMustang
Summary: Sirius is proven innocent and takes on the care for Harry. Together with Remus, he ensures that Harry gets to live a happy life. And maybe there is a little bit of happiness to be found on the way for Sirius and Remus as well?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	(Fuck A) Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> First of all a big thank you to my wonderful beta NeleMarie.  
> Please note that I have absolutely no knowledge of children but I'll give it my best. Also I know that this kind of fanfiction already exists but I wanted to do my very own. I'll update at least once a month to deliver a new chapter.

Sirius woke to a loud crash, followed by the bubbling laughter of a toddler. He never shot up in bed quite as fast. His brain formed millions of different possibilities of what had happened because obviously, a loud crash wasn't a good sign, especially in a household with a toddler. Sirius rushed into the kitchen, where the noise was coming from. He found Harry sitting in his respective chair, radiating pure happiness while the man sitting next to him, Remus, looked like he just saw a ghost. His shirt was covered in oatmeal, as well as the table they sat at. The bowl in which the oatmeal should be in was empty.

Harry Potter now was nineteen months old and had recently begun to extend his vocabulary. He had found names for both his guardians. Now, he refers to Remus as 'moo' and to Sirius as 'pa'. And from the state of the kitchen Sirius concluded that Harry had found out how to transform a spoon into a catapult. Sirius noticed that Remus was starring at him now. His facial expression clearly stated 'help me you twat'. Sirius sat down on the opposite side of Harry, taking the spoon from Remus' hand, releasing him from this awful task.   
“Go change. You have to leave soon.”, Sirius reminded his partner.   
In response, Remus snorted and left the room. A few minutes later, Remus left for work and Sirius actually managed to scoop some oatmeal into Harry's mouth. 

An hour after Remus had left, the doorbell rang. When Sirius opened the door, he was greeted by a happy toddler and his grandmother. Augusta Longbottom ushered her grandson through the door and thanked Sirius for taking care of him for the day but left soon after. Sirius watched Neville and Harry play on the living room carpet. When Remus and Sirius had heard of what had had been done to Alice and Frank, they wanted to take care of Neville but they didn't have enough money to care for him and Harry at the same time. Neville still had relatives in the wizarding community that loved him but they couldn't have left Harry with Lily's muggle sister Petunia and her terrible husband, because they would definitely have not treated him right. Augusta appreciated all the help she could get from the two of them, so she left Neville with them on some days when she took care of Frank's and Alice's belongings and having some time off. 

Around noon, Sirius took the two boys with him to walk the neighbour's dog. The man was at work the whole day and didn't want to leave his pet alone so he paid Sirius to walk it every day. While Sirius mostly stayed home and cared for Harry, Remus got rid of house pests for fellow wizards and witches. He got rid of boggarts in children's rooms and made pixies leave houses in swarms but he earned rather small wages for all his effort. Still, the money they earned together was enough to live a proper life. Also, once every month, an owl would arrive at their window, an envelope in its beak. An unknown sender sent a few Galleons and Sickles every month but Remus and Sirius were at Hogwarts for seven years and recognized the handwriting of Minerva McGonagall. Lily and James had left Harry a fortune at Gringotts but they would not touch that money. Harry would decide what to do with it when he was old enough. Until then, Sirius and Remus would give their best to raise Harry to become a great wizard and they would give everything to ensure that he can live a happy life.


End file.
